The Slender Stuff
by spacegodzilla360
Summary: What if Jay  Marble Hornets , Evan  EverymanHYBRID , and Noah  Tribe Twelve  were, for some unexplained reason brought together to aid each other in the quest for greatness, glory!... and getting rid of their tall, pale, and face-less stalker?


Warning: semi-crackish fic ahead!

What if Jay (Marble Hornets), Evan (EverymanHYBRID), and Noah (Tribe Twelve) were, for some unexplained reason brought together to aid each other in the quest for greatness, glory, and getting rid of their tall, pale, and face-less stalker?

Spacegodzilla360, Presents

In association with the Literary Story Network

** The Slender Stuff**

Chapter 1 Slendercles

Twigs snapped and broke underneath Jay's feet as he continued his hike to the deeper parts of Rosswood Park. He didn't know what drove him to grab his camera, an extra tape, and a few spare batteries then start his trek into the forest.

He didn't really now where he was going either but at this point, after two years of torment and confusion, Jay didn't really care. He just knew he had to be there.

Wherever _there_ is.

His legs began to tire and his tongue dry up, he regretted not garbing a water bottle before he left to the park. But more so than tired or thirsty, Jay felt late. He couldn't explain it, an overwhelming feeling that he was about to miss something important. What was it though? Jay couldn't help but think,_'What am I gonna find when I get there? Treasure? Will I be abducted by aliens? Will I finally be reunited with my best buddy Alex who is clearly not a murderer!... Or... will __**It**__ be there?_', He shuddered at the thought, Jay remembered the tape he filmed of himself hiking into Rosswood Park, just as he was right now, only to be frightened so much by _that thing,_, that he dropped his camera and ran out of the forest until Alex found him, sitting underneath a tree near the parking lot in fear.

Ah, Alex Kralie, Jay's (self proclaimed) "Best Buddy".

This annoyed Alex

But Jay was happy with his friend.

This annoyed Alex even more.

But Alex couldn't complain all the time, it was useful having someone willing to join you on a killing spree. Jay did help Alex a bunch during the short lived production of his student film 'Marble Hornets' as the script supervisor. During their time in film school, the two were practically inseparable (to Alex's dismay). The same can't be said for Alex and his girlfriends, who, thanks to Jay's constant interruption of their, _personal time, _left Alex, about as much as Jay's memory leaves him. Jay still doesn't fully remember all of those seven months, just what he has seen on the tapes and external hard drive.

Tapes.

_'Thats how all this started, huh?'_

He shook the thought from his head _'No time to dwell on the past right now', _He thought _'I need __to find out where I'm going, and why... and if my non-murderous buddy is there too, of course'._

His camera beeped as it's battery began to die out _'Well beep-boop too you too'_ ,he thought as he sat down to rest and exchange batteries. _'What did I just say?... whatever.', _The bars on the camera screen read 'full'. Jay sighed as he rested his head in his hands, closed his eyes, then leaned back against a tree. He had been up all last night reviewing footage stored in the hard drive and desperately wanted to sleep. But this wasn't the time for sleep, he had to be somewhere soon.

Jay opened his eyes and grabbed his camera, but paused as he noticed a change in his surroundings. When he closed his eyes he was in a heavily wooded area of Rosswood Park. Now he was in the center of a clearing, one that he recognized. He ad uploaded footage of it to youtube, labeled it "Entry 40". It was the same clearing _It_ chased him out of.

He sprung to his feet fearing the worst. He noticed the feeling of urgency he had was gone, was this where he had to be? He grabbed his camera and panned around the clearing before coming to a stop at a sight he wasn't expecting to figures near the treeline, "What the hell?" Jay muttered. One of them was stumbling to his feet with what appeared to be a rather large knife in his hand. The other was pointing a camera in his direction obviously observing Jay much in the same way Jay was observing him.

He began to walk towards Jay, while the one with the knife in his hand took notice of the situation and followed suite. Before they can take ten steps forward, however, they froze in their tracks, both of them. Jay, confused, began to turn around _'Is there something behi-OH DEAR GOD!' _

_It_ was there

The very thing that had stalked Alex for four years. Jay was shocked to say the least, confused to say the most. "H-How!" He managed to get out. It, the "Operator" as Jay assumed it was referred to by Alex, stared at him intently. Or at least it appeared to... doesn't have a face after all.

"I'LL END YOU!" The Operator perked it's head up to look behind Jay. One of the other two was running towards it, with a knife. Jay could have swore he saw a sweat drop roll down The Operator's non-existent face. It stood still before... tentacles? _'Tentacles!' , _Jay thought. Tentacles sprouted from it's back, dozens of them, floating like ink under water.

He swung the knife forward attempting to cut The Operator but was stopped when one of it's tentacles pushed against his head. Jay and the other cameraman exchanged a glance before turning back to the scene, The Operator holding someone, wildly swinging his knife at him, back by his head. Like a child trying to beat up someone much taller than him.

This continued for over a minute before Jay realized this is his chance to slip away. He began to slowly walk backwards, hoping not to be noticed. As he neared the treeline he turned around to come face to mask with, "Tim?". The masked man, Tim, said nothing in return but instead pounced Jay, knocking the camera out of his hand. Suddenly... blackness

Jay felt his head pounding as he sat up from the ground, he didn't know what happened after he saw Tim, judging by the position of the Sun however, he'd say he lost several hours at least. He picked his camera off the dirt and turned to see the other two still here as well, one sitting in the dirt grabbing his head in pain, the other swinging his knife in the air apparently disoriented,"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!", he screamed before colapsing.

"Well... this...this ought to be...interesting."

It will only confuse you Jay, it will only confuse you.

* * *

><p>An So this story is a result of a discussion on the unfiction forum on how season two of Marble Hornets will end. My suggestion which was completely random and not to be taken seriously (much like all my post there) was an unexpected, humorous crossover between Marble Hornets, Tribe Twelve, and EverymanHYBRID. It evolved into this. Hope you enjoy what I have planned next! Please review and let me now of any spelling errors, improvements, ect. Oh and if you're a true Troy Wagner fan you would have immediately gotten the first joke in this chapter!

Until Next time!


End file.
